moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 5
Oskarżony zaprzeczył każdemu z wymienionych zarzutów.- powiedział Raguel do Świętopiela.- Może nam pan powiedzieć czy pański syn w swoim...nazwijmy to pierwszym dzieciństwie...zachowywał się, no cóż, patologicznie? - Sprzeciw!- zakrzyknął Gabriel- To jak oskarżony zachowywał się będąc małym dzieckiem nie ma żadnego wpływu na omawianą sprawę! - Nie miałoby, gdyby oskarżony nie robił z siebie świętego. - Uchylam sprzeciw.- powiedział Michał.- Panie Świętopiel może pan odpowiedzieć? - Co do pytania, to z moim synem nigdy nie było problemów.- powiedział Świętopiel, zadziwiając tym wszystkich w sali, najbardziej Przemka. - Pana syn nigdy nie sprawiał problemów wychowawczych?- spytał ponownie Raguel, sądząc że świadek nie zrozumiał pytania. - Ani razu nie miałem z nim problemów gdy był dzieckiem. Jak się powiedziało jedz- to jadł. Jak śpij- to spał. Jak weź ten nóż i dokończ robotę- to brał nóż i kończył robotę. - Chwilkę... co znaczy "kończył robotę"?- spytał Raguel. - A co to może oznaczać? Jak jakiś dzikus nie zdołał uciec, bo był ranny to nasi młodzi ich dobijali, uczyli się dzięki temu obcować ze śmiercią. Mój syn.- powiedział Śwętopiel wskazując na Przemka.- On to do tej roboty leciał z potrójnym zapałem! Pamiętam jaki dumny byłem jak miał 10 lat, złapał i dobił te skośnooką dzikuskę, nie zważając na jej krzyki i błagania.- ojciec Przemka przetartł sobie oko, z którego poleciała mu pojedyńcza łza.- Wybaczcie, ale te wspomnienia...Czasem się wzruszam. Przemek wielokrotnie zaczął uderzać głową o blat birka za którym siedział. - K#rwa przypał.- powtarzał pod nosem chłopak. - Później dopiero się to zmieniło a to było tego dnia kiedy zginąłem.- kontynuował Świętopiel, wpatrując się z obrzydzeniem w swojego syna. - Zamknij się.- powiedział spokojnym głosem Przemek. - No, w końcu jaja ci obrosły!- zakrzyknął jego ojciec.- Szkoda że tak późno! Zawiodłeś mnie, matkę i całe plemie! Przez ciebie ja, matka i Natria zgineliśmy! - Powiedziałem zamknij się!!- tym razem Przemek krzyknął naprawdę głośno i najwidoczniej groźnie, skoro sam Michał instyntkownie sięgał po miejsce gdzie zwykle trzymał miecz.- Proszę, ojcze... - Ja natomiast bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć tę historię.- powiedział Raguel, uśmiechając się serdecznie. - Sprzeciw!- zakrzyknął Gabriel.- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą. - Dowiedliśmy już że oskarżony był wyjątkowo niezrównoważony już podczas swojego pierwszego dzieciństwa, myślę że historia o tym jak zgineli jego rodzice rzuci trochę światła na tę sprawę. Przemek i Gabriel spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem. Obydwoje wiedzieli że nie chodziło o udowadnianie winy, tylko o sprowokowanie chłopaka. - Ojcze, błagam cię.- powiedział Przemek, wpatrując się żałośnie w Świętopiela. - To prawda, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tą sprawą, nie wiem też co macie na myśli mówiąc że był niezró...niezro....to co powiedzieliście. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez nieprzyjaciela i walczyliśmy z nim do samego końca. Wszyscy oprócz krwi z mojej krwi, on trząsł się ze strachu i patrzył jak wybijają nas jeden po drugim. Najpierw jego przyjaciół, potem matkę, żonę i na koniec mnie. Zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć tę ulgę w twoich oczach gdy wzieli cię do niewoli. Nie mogłeś sobie nawet odebrać życie, prawda? Tamego dnia umarł mój syn a jego miejsce zajął tchórz bez honoru! Po wypowiedzeniu się, Świętopiel zwyczajnie odszedł od miejsca dla świadka i wrócił na korytarz. Przemek cały drżał a twarz miał zakrytą dłońmi. Gabriel doskonale rozumiał zachowanie chłopaka, nie codziennie słyszy się coś takiego od własnego rodzica. Dzisiaj można to wytłumaczyć faktem że walka trwała kilka dni a chłopaka pechowo dopadł syndrom stresu pourazowego. Archanioł położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka chcąc dodać mu otuchy, ale wtedy go zamurowało. Przemek nie drżał z przerażenia i nie płakał, on ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. - Ty stary głupcze.- wyszeptał pod nosem Przemek. Całe przesłuchanie pierwszego świadka było bacznie oglądane przez obecnych na korytarzu. Poza Urielem, który śmiał się z tego do czasu do czasu i Barachielem, który nie reagował wcale, wszyscy poczuli się dziwnie po wystąpieniu. Nawet LoboTaker, która zwykle wykorzystuje każdą możliwość żeby ponabijać się z osób za którymi nie przepada, nie mówiła nic. Paru osobom szkoda było chłopaka, reszta po prostu nie znajdowała słów. Gdy przez drzwi wszedł ojciec Przemka, większość osób zwyczajnie odwróciła wzrok. Poza Strange która była gotowa rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim. No i jeszcze jedną osobą. - S#kinsynie!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody, po czym, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył, zbliżył się do Świętopiela i uderzył go pięścią w lewy policzek, posyłając go na ziemię.- To twój syn do k#rwy nędzy! Świętopiel nic nie powiedział, nie pozostawał jednak dłużny. Jedną dłonią złapał pirata za brodę i przyciągnął jego twarz bliżej siebie a drugą zwinął w pięść i uderzył Czarnobrodego kilkakrotnie. Ojciec Strange za którymś razem zablokował cios i uderzył Śiwętopiela z główki, po czym obydwoje zaczeli tarzac się po podłodze, sprzedając sobie nawzajem kopy i ciosy. - W-więc tak wygląda spotkanie teściów...- powiedziała Salai. - Dowal mu tato!- dopingowała Strange. - Jezu święty, następni.- westchnął Uriel, po czym rozdzielił walczących ze sobą ojców, każdego stawiając w innym kącie korytarza.- No naprawdę... - Na salę poprosimy następnego świadka, Salai.- ''powiedział słyszalny przez ekran w korytarzu Michał. Demonica wyprostowała się i ruszyła do sali triumfalnym krokiem. - Spokojnie Strangu, wyciągnę Przemka z pierdla.- powiedziała Salai wchodząc na salę sądową. - Albo go tam umieścisz....- dodał od siebie Kalasher. - Tak więc, ma pani na imię Salai Death i jest pani córką panującego w Piekle Szatana Lucyfera?- spytał Michał. - To się rozumie samo przez się.- powiedziała Salai. - Mój panie, takiego świadka nie można uznać za obiektywnego.- dodał od siebie Raguel.- Będzie kłamać żeby chronić oskarżonego i jeszcze się wygrażać. - A wyj#bał ci ktoś kiedyś porządnie, k#tasiarzu?!- zakrzyknęła Salai wygrażając się Archaniołowi. - Spokój!- zakrzyknął Michał, uderzając młotkiem o blat.- To prawda, są pewne podejrzenia że świadek mógłby być nieobiektywny... - Nie zgadzam się z tym.- powiedział Gabriel.- Oskarżony nie przyznaje się do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z Szatanem, więc nie widzę powodu dla którego mielibyśmy uznać świadka za nieszczerego. Tym bardziej że jeszcze jej nie wysłuchaliśmy. - No właśnje!- powiedziała Salai.- Tylko dlatego że się przyjaźnimy, Strange mnie poprosiła żebym pomogła i chciałabym zobaczyć jak wam się łamią kije w waszych dupach, nie znaczy że będę kłamać. Gabriel złapał się za bolącą głowę. Ten proces z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz gorszy. Ten świadek może pogrążyć Przemka, Archanioł postanowił się więc postarać, by jej przesłuchanie przeszło jak najszybciej. - Abstrachując od pani wypowiedzi, skąd mamy wiedzieć że nie została wysłana przez Szatana żeby chronić oskarżonego?- spytał Raguel. - Nie widziałam taty od bardzo długiego czasu, nie miał jak mje poprosić.- powiedziała Salai. W tym momencie na ustach Przemka zagościł wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny uśmiech. - Luuuuucjan!!- wydarł się Przemek.- Może tak przywitałbyś się ze swoją córcią?!! Na sali zapanowało niemałe poruszenie, bo nikt nie wiedział o czym mówi Przemek. nikt poza Michałem, Raguelem i Gabrielem. - Co ty wyprawiasz?- syknął Gabriel. Przemek nic nie powiedział, wskazał jedynie palcem na osobę siędzącą w czwartym rzędzie. Twarz ten osoby, podobnie jak większość ciała, ukryte były za fioletową płachtą, więc nie można było określić kim ona jest. Któryś z Aniołów podszedł do niej jednak i zdjął płachtę. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się młodzieniec o krótkich, kręconych czarnych włosach, lekko czerwonej skórze, rogach wystających z czoła i czarnymi skrzydłami. To był sam Lucyfer, władca Piekieł. ''A przynajmniej w teorii, pomyślał Przemek. Gdy na sali zapanował zgiełk i chaos a Salai rzuciła się na ojca, Gabriel przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi. Przemek wyszczerzał zęby, uśmiechając sie perfidnie. I wtedy Archanioł zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Chłopak nie próbuje wygrać procesu. On chce się pogrążyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures